


Only Sweeter

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anger, Body Image, Bruises, Cheating, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Punishment, Revenge, Riding, Smoking, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: The one thing Patrick constantly forgot was that messing with Pete's head was bound to be a mistake. At the very least, he would give you the silent treatment for a couple of days, at the worst, Patrick would find himself singing a song about it on the next record.





	Only Sweeter

The one thing Patrick constantly forgot was that messing with Pete's head was bound to be a mistake. At the very least, he would give you the silent treatment for a couple of days, at the worst, Patrick would find himself singing a song about it on the next record. This was the problem with mainly just being the singer, and not a lyricist. Leaving most of it up to Pete was definitely a bad idea; Pete with his clever hands and sharp tongue that Patrick still couldn't seem to resist anyway. None of which really explained why he was in bed with Gerard. Or why he had been sneaking away from Pete at every opportunity to continue to be with Gerard. Perhaps because he knew that even if he did something wrong with Gerard and it ended up in a song, he at least, wouldn't have to sing it every night. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Patrick looked up to meet Gerard's eyes. Gerard, as he always did after they fucked, was sitting up in bed, smoking, with the sheets pulled up around his midsection. Even after all these months, he still wanted to be partly covered up afterward, as though Patrick was in so much greater shape than he was, which he really wasn't. 

"This is just between us, right?" Patrick asked.

His fingers danced down Gerard's forearm, trying to make it sound intimate instead of desperate. Gerard gave him a ghost of a smile between exhalations of cigarette smoke.

"Of course."

What Patrick didn't realize then is that for Gerard, "us" always included Frank, and Frank definitely had no incentive to keep his mouth shut. Patrick found this out much later, when he was really past caring, however, so he couldn't really blame Frank all that much. When Patrick realized that Pete knew about Gerard, Gerard was really the one he blamed and wanted to throttle. It was only some strange sense of kinship that kept him from killing Gerard then and there. Months afterward, Patrick still cursed himself for not punching Gerard out though, if only because the bastard smirked at him during the crucial moment. 

The crucial moment being when Patrick walked into his hotel room to find Pete and Gerard fucking; Pete all passive like he never was with Patrick and Gerard dominant like he refused to be except once when he was drunk. The very sight of Pete riding Gerard for all he was worth was enough to make Patrick's knees buckle slightly. His mouth went dry shortly thereafter as his vision began to swim. He truly could not believe what he was seeing. Explanations surfaced, but he quickly quashed them. This couldn't possibly be his fault, right?

That's when Gerard smirked.

Before Patrick could even think to move, to stop this madness, Gerard was gripping Pete's ass so hard that the skin surrounding his fingers turned white as his hips snapped up one last time. Days later, Patrick would find finger-shaped bruises on Pete's skin that simultaneously enraged him and made him want to fuck Pete's brains out. 

"Ger--"

The rest of Pete's moan was cut off when Gerard's hand flew up to twist in the hair at the nape of Pete's neck. Pete came hard all over Gerard's chest. Patrick truly wanted to throw up, but swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. That's when Pete looked at him over his shoulder through his eyelashes. The look was heavy-lidded and seductive, but Patrick could see the heat beneath it all; the anger that was raging just below the surface. Not wanting to face it, Patrick turned and fled his own room.

For the next ten minutes, he paced the hallway and tried to erase everything from his mind, but it all came flooding back when Gerard stepped out of the room, half-naked and carrying his shoes in his hand. It was worse than a slap to the face. Patrick's hands curled into fists. Gerard just half-shrugged at him, possibly in apology, and walked away. Left alone with all those hurt feelings, Patrick wasn't sure what to do, so he punched the wall instead.

Pete poked his head out the door a few moments later, wearing only boxers and the red marks Gerard had left behind all over his body. Patrick gritted his teeth and pushed past Pete into the room. 

"Don't cheat on me, Patrick."

Instantly, Patrick deflated, all the rage gone. As much as he wanted to be the injured party, that prize really went to Pete. Slowly, Patrick slumped onto the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry."

He couldn't look at Pete when he said it though; he wasn't entirely sure that he was sorry. Pete leaned down and kissed him softly.

"He tasted like you."

Patrick couldn’t help but supply the rest of the line from one of their favorite movies. "But sweeter?"

Pete only smiled and Patrick knew then what his punishment would be; to sing that line for the rest of his career. Once again, he had forgotten who he was dealing with and was paying for it, but as Pete kissed him again, Patrick really didn't mind.


End file.
